


It's Rollercoaster Time, Loving You is Really Wild

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are riding a rollercoaster at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rollercoaster Time, Loving You is Really Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/gifts).



> Written for azryal's prompt.

« You ate two hot-dogs. »

« They were good. »

« And french fries. With lots of ketchup. »

« And ? »

Charles was looking up at him with big innocent blue eyes. He didn’t have the heart to explain to Charles how bad the idea was to ride in the rollercoaster after such a copious lunch.

Resigned, Erik sighed. « Nevermind. »

They walked to the ride and stood at the end of the queue.

The truth was, he didn’t really want to go in there. He had the reputation of someone fearless and courageous. Which he was, of course. But not so much when it came to small cars going fast on tracks, with little to no protection for their passengers. Call him a big sissy.

But Charles had insisted : he wanted to try the rollercoaster that everyone was talking about – although always in fear or in excitement. « It was the whole point of coming here, dear ! » Charles refused to have travelled so far just to enjoy the same rides they had at home. Erik couldn’t agree more.

Until they stood at the feet of the rollercoaster. This thing was huge. Of steel type, the ride displayed a couple of vertical loops, a long corkscrew, and started with a drop of a hundred feet. Here passengers’ screams were deafening.

« Look, you ate too much. Maybe we should wait an hour or two, » Erik finally said. « I don’t want you to be sick. »

Charles blinked twice and smiled. « I’m fine. Don’t worry. » He looked at the file in front of them. « And we won’t be in a car before at least half an hour. Relax. » He patted the back of Erik’s hand.

And so they waited. They looked at the people leaving the ride, especially their laughing faces – although some had a green tint, or were very pale. With each second passing, Charles seemed more anxious. He was wringing his hands, glancing nervously at the solid structure of the rollercoaster creaking and shaking.

Finally they were the next in line. Charles turned to Erik. « Look, I’m not sure I want to do it anymore. »

Erik could have jumped out of joy, but he thought for a second. If they left the ride now, Charles would regret missing his chance. Erik didn’t want to see Charles’s sad face later tonight, when they would talk about their amazing day at the amusement park.

« You know, nothing will happen. I’ll be there with you. You can even hold my hand, » he said.

A staff member walked to them. « Sir, if you want to go, it’s now. We’re waiting for you. »

Erik stared in Charles’s eyes, trying to convey all the confidence he didn’t feel. « What do you say ? »

Charles nodded. « Let’s do it. »

If Charles was ready, how was he supposed to tell him that he would rather chicken out ?

They sat in the second car at the front and pulled the harnesses over their torso. While the staff checked their safety, Charles turned to him and smiled. « Here goes nothing ! »

And the ride started.

At the first curve, they were pulled up to a hundred feet. They were let go at the top, where the train went another curve. From there, Charles and Erik could see the drop they were driving to.

« Erik, I’ve changed my mind. »

« Too late, sweety. Close your eyes, and pray. » When he was sure Charles wasn’t looking anymore, he closed his own.

A few seconds later, even though they could see nothing, they knew they were about to go down fast : screams erupted, and soon after, they felt the air whoosh past them. Their stomach seemed to go up in their rib cage, compressing their lungs. Charles let out a manly cry and seized Erik’s hand. But by the end of the first loop, their eyes were open and they were laughing, like everyone else.

The ride finally stopped. They stepped out of the car to let the next passengers go in.

Charles took Erik’s hand and looked at him : « What do you say to another ride ? »

Erik lowered his eyes to their joined hands. He realized he had red crescents on the back of his hand, but it didn’t matter. They were his trophy, the proof he was here for Charles when he needed him and he could help him.

« You know what ? I’d love that. »

« But first, I want a waffle ! »


End file.
